


Bacia il tuo diavolo

by DoIAfraidYou



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But Will is into it, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Episode AU: s03e02 Primavera, Episode: s03e02 Primavera, Fluff, Forever, Forgiveness, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal being a lil bit creepy, Hannibal creeping around, Hannibal sketching, Hurt/Comfort, I Forgive You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Il Mostro, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Morning After, Point of no return, Sad Will Graham, Sad with a Happy Ending, Seduction, Teasing, The Monster of Florence, Will Loves Hannibal, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, catacombs, norman chapel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIAfraidYou/pseuds/DoIAfraidYou
Summary: In the catacombs of the Norman Chapel, Will Graham called out for the devil, and the devil answered.





	Bacia il tuo diavolo

**Author's Note:**

> So last night, I watched the episode with them in the catacombs for the first time I was sitting there with a carton of ice cream, practically yelling at our TV because HANNIBAL LEFT INSTEAD OF GOING TO WILL AFTER HE SAID “I forgive you” UGH xD. And as usual, my mom was very amused by my ranting xD.
> 
> Also the title translates to ‘Kiss your Devil’ And I’m about 75-80% certain that they’re right, so if it’s a little off, or if it’s WAY OFF, please let me know and I will fix it, thank you ❤️. And I know there’s more than one Catacomb AU for this, but well, this one is mine and I’m happy, and I hope it makes other people happy to :) ❤️❤️❤️.

After eight months, hearing Will’s voice made him want to weep. Can the devil weep? While lurking in the darkness of the catacombs, he heard his angel speaking to Pazzi and smiled when the younger man said “You don’t know whose side I’m on.” _Lovely._

After Pazzi left, it was time for _Il Mostro_ to leave, no matter how badly he ached to see him.

“Hannibal?”

 _Il Mostro_ stopped in the doorway and listened. A moment or two had passed without a sound and just before he gave up, he heard it. _“I forgive you.”_

•••

“I forgive you.”

Will knew he was here. He didn’t know where, but Hannibal is definitely here. Even when surrounded by bones, there is no presence on this earth stronger than that of Hannibal Lecter’s.

Minutes had passed without incident. The silence grew more and more unbearable and before he could speak again, he felt it. Fingertips brushed across the back of his neck and Will trembled. Will felt him lean in and closed his eyes as the predator inhaled its prey.

“Ship on the bottle. You never did change that.”

The younger man smiled. “And you never introduced me to a better one. Did you come to like it?”

Hannibal smiled, fingers moving up to comb through the dark curls. “Not particularly. But it’s you. You look well.”

Will peeked over his shoulder, chills rushing down his spine at the sight of the older man, but then looked away. “So do you. It’s been a long time, Doctor Lecter.”

 _Too long,_ Hannibal wanted to say, but didn’t. Instead he just pet his angels curls and breathed in the scent of his hair. He felt Will slightly lean back into his touch. “I was hoping you would come, Will. Is Pazzi pestering you?”

“He definitely wants your head on a plate.”

“He is not the first.” II Mostro forced himself to pull away from the curls before moving to stand face to face with him. In the candlelight, he looked more beautiful than ever. “Have you come to get your revenge? Lure the fly into another web?”

Will shook his head. “No webs. I meant what I said.”

They studied each other for a moment before Hannibal asked “After all this time? After what I’ve done?”

Will was taken back in Hannibal’s kitchen. As he lay bleeding, cut open by the one he had fallen for, he pleaded Hannibal not to hurt Abigail. He felt her blood spray on him, his body hurt so bad when he tried to save her. For a minute he thought he could see her standing behind Hannibal, but never took his eyes off the older man’s.

Will’s eyes welled up with tears, and one rolled down his cheek before he could stop it. _“Yes.”_ Hannibal reached up and wiped it away, his touch lingering long after the tear was gone.

Slowly dragging his thumb down Will’s cheek, the older man left a fire in its wake. His thumb found its way to the mouth that have haunted his dreams since the day they met, and he brushed one corner of it. “So you want to bury the hatchet, then? With me instead of in me?”

“Yes.” Will chuckled and said “Look at us, Hannibal. Round and round we go, the betrayals, the lies...Aren’t you tired of it? Would it not be better that we just stop this, all of this, and start over? Don’t you want me?”

The thumb stopped and even in the darkness of the room, he saw the change in the doctor’s eyes. Fearing he might have said the wrong thing, Will looked down and said “I’m sorry I-”

“You know I do.” the younger man stopped and looked back up, shocked, but Hannibal only smiled. “I’ve wanted you from day one, and I think I’ve made it painfully obvious.”

Will smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you have. Your Valentine was an...Interesting touch.”

The doctor nodded and his smile faded. Bringing his other hand up, he held his angel’s face in his hands and sighed. “That day in my office, I smelled her. Freddie Lounds, I smelled her on you. It was as if you drove a knife through my heart. And your knife has stayed inside of me ever since.”

Feeling the tears coming again, Will swallowed and took a deep breath. “So has yours.” His voice broke, despite his best efforts, but he still tried to hold himself together. “What do you think will happen if we pull them out?”

The older man has asked himself that question more than once. Before they came for him. After he cut Will, killed Abigail, and ran with Bedelia. And every minute of the day ever since. His eyes fell to the younger man’s lips, and he said “I don’t know, _Mylimasis._ But it would be one hell of a way to go.”

His lips touched Will’s and the knife in his heart pulled itself out. He waited for death, but death didn’t come. Will Graham breathed life back into him the minute he kissed back. He was reborn.

They stood there in the darkness kissing, their desperation growing, their hands touching and grabbing everywhere. Hannibal pressed the younger man up against one pillar and sighed. Pressing their foreheads together, they closed their eyes, and the doctor swallowed. “There’s still time. You can still leave, it’s not too late.”

Shaking his head, Will said “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not losing you again.” He managed to steal a couple kisses before Hannibal pulled back.

“And you won’t. But I want you to know if we do this, there is no going back.”

“We’ve already passed that more than once, haven’t we, Doctor Lecter?”

“I know, but you had every opportunity to be done with me forever, yet here we are. But this time is different.“

Will nodded and asked “The final point of no return?”

The doctor nodded “Yes.”

Hannibal wiped an eyelash from Will’s cheek and the younger man smiled. “Hannibal, since the start of my career, I’ve reached so many points of no return. And I reached that final one the day I met you.”

Will pulled him back in and Hannibal didn’t fight it. He kissed, bit, and sucked beautiful marks onto the pale flesh. His ears were blessed with the most beautiful sounds from Will. His hands, tools that have brought others nothing but suffering, roamed his angel’s body through the layers of clothing. After eons of darkness, the devil was in Heaven once again.

The older man switched to Italian and although Will didn’t know why he was saying, the way he was saying it only enhanced his excitement. Hannibal kissed his lips once again and this time when he pulled back, Will moaned and said “Bed. Not here, take me to bed.”

Hannibal chuckled, the sound music to the younger man’s ears. “You wish to wait for a bed, my love?”

“Yes. I don’t care where, I’m not having my first time with you in here.”

•••

Will was still asleep so Hannibal thought it would be nice to sketch so he wouldn’t disturb him. The bed and his angel sat in front of him, and when he turned to a clean page, he sketched them. There were times where he would stop and just admire him.

He looked so peaceful with his messy curls, his lips, the steady rise and fall of his chest. The glow of his skin in the sunlight, the way the sheets hung dangerously low on his hips. No artwork in the world could compare, and it made him want to commit every beautiful inch memory without the help of sketches.

When the younger man finally woke, he groaned and blinked before looking at Hannibal. “What...What are you doing?”

Hannibal held up his book and said “Sketching. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Will nodded and asked “What time is it?”

“I’m not sure. Do you have somewhere to be today?”

Shaking his head, the younger man said “No...Do you?”

“No.” Setting his book down, he rose from his chair and got back into bed. He leaned down and kissed his angel before asking “What would you like to do today?”

Will thought for a minute before asking “Can um...Can we just stay here today?”

The doctor smiled. “Of course. Are you hungry, my love? Let’s eat-”

Will cut him off by kissing him and he smiled. “Not yet.”


End file.
